the characters, the writer, and boredom
by iamhisviolet
Summary: I am bored. Duh! Amy, Dan and the crew ate back... With me torturing them! *evil laugh* R&R!


**Disclaimer: **

**Violet: I do NOT own the 39 clues!!! Or Gucci…**

**Dan: Duh! *sticks tongue out* **

**Violet: Shut up monkey-boy.**

**A/N: I was bored when I wrote this… so it sucks. In my opinion it does. :)) **

The writer hunched over her laptop. Glaring intensely at the screen, she began typing furiously. At incredible speed, she finished this sentence. 'Ha-ha,' she thinks. 'A new record.'

"Yeah right," a voice mutters. She whirls around to see a very bored and very tired Daniel Cahill in his "awesome" ninja suit. His hair was a rat's nest. In it right now, he looked like a rather thin monkey with blond hair stuffed in a black straitjacket. Behind him, a girl taller than him by a few inches high. She had red hair and green eyes. In her hand an old battered book. The writer looks at it reading the title. Pride and Prejudice, typical of Amy. This Amy girl peered at the laptop.

"What are you doing?" she asks curiously. The writer turns deathly pale. She quickly covers the screen.

"NO!!!" she yells. "Don't look at it!" This gives monkey-boy an idea.

"Hey, Amy," he says. "Get it!"

"Don't you dare, Amy," the writer threatens. "If you like I can make Ian appear right NOW." With that she types Ian's name. And Ian appears before them carrying ten or so bags with Gucci written all over it. He looked tired. Like he'd been run over by cars and stepped on. He then realizes where he is and is confused. He was sure Natalie had dragged him to go with her shopping, buying everything she could see and making Ian carry the bags. He snaps out of it as soon as he sees Amy.

"Amy!" he calls. He stood there waving and smiling like an idiot. Amy turned to the writer. Her face wasn't pale or anything but she was shivering. No not shivering, shuddering.

"W-w-w-what?" she stutters. "H-h-how d-did y-y-y-you?" She soon forgot Dan who was shooting her death glares and making clues to grab the laptop. This means victory for the writer!

"See monkey-boy?" she says. "No one can touch my laptop except me." She gives him her evil smile.

"Oh yeah?" monkey-boy challenges. He was so ignorant. When would he learn?

"Uh-huh," the writer says coolly. He doesn't realize she controls him with the laptop. She then types Natalie's name. Natalie Kabra. Hmmm… just adding one more person isn't fun. How about… Alistair Oh. Still too few. Uh… Nellie Gomez, Jonah Wizard, Ned, Ted and Sinead Starling. Okay. Is that all? Good.

One by one each of the characters come out of thin air. Natalie was wearing a purple dress and white stockings in Gucci heels. She glares daggers at Ian as if to say _why did you leave me having to carry all those bags? _The writer chuckles to herself until Natalie turns to her.

"Who are you?" she asks meanly. Yeah leave it to Natalie Kabra to be anything but nice.

"I control your existence in this fan fiction," the writer says. "So I want you to be in normal jeans and shirt." So just like that that was what Natalie was wearing. She screams and hyperventilates.

"What did you do?!" she shouts. The writer shrugs. Now she could never go and eat noodles like this. Yeah noodles would be good. Maybe she could get some coke… or she could eat ice cream.

Alistair looks curiously at everyone he is with. He was sure he was at home reading. Maybe this is a dream! He decides. He closes his eyes for a minute with everyone staring at him like he was crazy. He stood there longer closing his eyes not daring to open them.

"Yeah," Dan said. "That is not going to work." Nellie slowly comes behind him and smacks the back of his head.

"That is payback for transporting me when I was cooking," she says smiling wickedly. Her earphones were clogged to her ears and there was still a faint sound of rock music that could be heard.

"Oww…" Dan moans. "That hurt…" And for a minute the writer thinks he was about to cry and laughs at his misfortune.

"Wazzup my peepz?" Jonah said. So far he is the only person that was transported from wherever he came from that did not freak out or look confused. Or smack someone at the back of his head.

The Starling triplets however were staring at them TOTALLY confused. Oh yeah they were still deaf. Okay let's erase them from this fan fiction. Those being deaf were not an advantage for having fun or making fun of them.

(Erasing of the triplets) A/N: Imagine elevator music playing… :))

"Nellie," the writer says. "Can you make me noodles? There's a pack on the kitchen table." Nellie shrugs and walks toward the kitchen, dancing weirdly as she walks away. Natalie suddenly jumps on the writer knocking the laptop out of her hands. She almost beats the living daylights out of the writer.

"What did you do to my clothes!?" she shrieks. She strangles the writer so hard she began turning blue.

"S-stop," the writer chokes out. "I-I can't b-b-breathe… Eck." She manages to push Natalie away.

"Now where's that laptop?" she asks. She scans the room. Alistair was still a statue, Jonah was horribly rapping and Amy was miserable with Ian the idiot. Where was Natalie and monkey-boy?

"Oh my god!" she says. Monkey and the-girl-who-beat-me-up were raiding her laptop. She grabs her sneakers and throws it at their heads. It hit them accurately. Head shot. They rubbed their heads as they got up from the ground. The writer snatches the laptop out of their hands. On the screen were her embarrassing baby pictures. Dan was sure by the way she glared at them there were fire and fissures in her eyes.

"Uh…" he said hiding behind Natalie. "She did it." He points at Natalie.

"You are…going to be a talking monkey," she says through gritted teeth. At that moment Dan does turn into a monkey. He looks confused why Natalie was giving him the eww-what-is-that-thing-its-so-gross-animal-thingy. He looked at himself in a mirror the writer popped up for him. His jaw dropped.

"Y-y-y-y-you…" he says. He lunges at the writer but she easily sidesteps him. He ends up unconscious sprawled on the floor. Natalie for once looked nervous. The writer gave her the evil eye.

"You will never wear designer clothes again," she said while typing. With a poof Natalie's already simple clothes were replaced with even humbler clothes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhh!" Natalie screamed. She fainted a second or two later.

"Hmm.." the writer said. She looked at Ian, Amy and Jonah still in their own little world. She thought of videoing them and uploading it on YouTube. Yeah!!

**Yeah!! Hahaha... I finished it with STYLE. Joke!! Hope you liked it… might make another one… its summer anyway but I'm going on trips and stuff… like going to HONGKONG! Yeah yeah… Read and review! XD**


End file.
